


Tacit

by softestpunk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, the shipping here is v. subtle, this is essentially a tiny character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: Haytham records the reports Shay sends him while on Templar business.





	Tacit

**Author's Note:**

> For the Trope Bingo square: epistolary

**Records of the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order**

_Entry dated August 6th, 1762_

Received report from operative Shay Cormac, the entire text of which is reproduced below:

 _Done_.

Based on Shay’s last orders and the postmark on the envelope, it can be deduced that Paulo Dicosti will no longer trouble our European brethren, as of the 16th of July. The wax of the seal suggests that Shay made no attempt to leave Naples immediately and thus was not seen and will not be suspected. Bread crumbs also enclosed tell me that he was not injured in the operation but has not improved in his general contempt for reports.

Further instructions will be dispatched today.

***

_Entry dated August 27th, 1762_

Report received from Shay Cormac:

_Done._

The postmark tells me his target—Alec Lamphier—was to be found in Belgium, which is in line with what we knew of him. A very deliberate full stop at the end speaks of Shay’s distaste for ending lives—even very dangerous ones—and reminds me that though he was once an assassin it is perhaps unwise to _use_ him as such. Further instructions taking this into account have been dispatched.

***

_Entry dated January 14th, 1763_

Report postmarked Budapest and assumed therefore to be from Shay Cormac, as this was his last known whereabouts and the handwriting, little of it that there is, would seem to belong to him.

Contents as written: _Done. Happy new year._

A decorative flourish to the final letter and a telltale drop of champagne dried into the paper suggest that our affairs remain in order. Indeed, it warms my heart to see Shay in such high spirits as I often worry that I expect too much of him, that his incredible competence means he has twice as much put on his shoulders as a result.

Reports from my Hungarian counterpart praise Shay’s professionalism.

Shay, clearly, does not think much of him. I have not met the man in person but will take this under advisement, as Shay’s instincts have proven unerringly accurate thus far.

***

_Entry dated May 18th, 1763_

Full text of report: _Done_

Shay has been injured, as evidenced by the unsteady hand. Further orders not to be sent for a full month.

Perhaps a trip to Europe to liaise with the counterparts I have so generously offered Shay’s services to is in order. It becomes obvious that there are one or two things which could stand to be clarified about the arrangement.

I will begin with a letter.

***

_Entry dated August 6th, 1763_

Full text of report: _Done. Coming home._

The telltale scent of salt and ship’s ink alongside the lack of a postmark and delivery by a dockhand indicates that Shay is mere days—perhaps hours—from arrival at the time of writing.

A most satisfactory outcome.


End file.
